Pokemon: Urhus Revolution
by andy55
Summary: Max is Finally starting his Journey with his new Pokemon but twists and bumps are happening in Urhus Region Experiences of the new region will be experinced, Ash Alongside Max soon see their old friends and rivals how will it come out
1. Mays Unexpected Return

It was Morning and Ash Ketchum Was Getting up for a big day after winning the sinnoh league and returning home he was happy to have got so close but he lost to a trainer and had no chance of going again.

Oh man what time is it Pikachu asked Ash, Pika Pika pi (How am I supposed to know I am a Pokémon not a watch.)

hmm we better go eat Pikachu mum`s waiting in the kitchen said Ash Happily, Pika chu (oh man). They headed downstairs to the kitchen to see Delia Making pancakes, Hey Mum What's up asked Ash? , nothing dear just wondering why Pikachu was down today asked Delia, He is just upset about losing said Ash Calmly.

Ash and Pikachu you know... Delia trailed off until the phone rang.

Delia Picked the phone up and answered, oh hi Professor Oak you want ash at your lab with Pikachu, okay sure Professor said Delia calmly. Ash got real excited about it , Head there now said Delia , Okay Mum Lets go Pikachu said Ash.

Pikachu(Yahoo.)

Pikachu and Ash Headed to Prof. Oaks lab, They entered the door and saw Prof.

Oak feeding Infernape. Infernape! Yelled Infernape Happily. Infernape Hey said Ash happily. Infernape jumped for joy. Ash I just received a call from Prof. Ben star.

Yeah what did he say asked ash curiously, He wants someone to go to the Urhus region and complete the pokedex there what do u think asked .

Sure Professor ill get ready to go, come on Pikachu lets do it said ash, Pika said Pikachu.

Ash and Pikachu left and they got off at Trip town. Here we are Pikachu Trip Town here to meet Professor Star said Ash , Pika said Pikachu started walking and finally made it to prof. stars lab, Oh hello there you must be ash nice to meet you I see Pikachu is with you so we are about to see a trainer from hoenn and sinnoh is here to journey with you. Really who asked Ash, there they were it was May and dawn. What the May , Dawn what are you doing here asked ash. Hey ash how's it been said Dawn, Not bad Dawn how you doing Ash said May and Brock, Good I guess said Ash Calmly , ah lookie here the new trainer who will be traveling with you Ash its Max remember .

Oh hi professor and you must be Ash, Professor I gave it thought I want Fryion please the fire type. Okay sure take these the poke balls and pokedex and head to blaze city where the gym is okay said Star. James along with may , brock Dawn and Ash travel together till they bump into misty and Richie.

Hey Richie and misty, Ash Said Misty and Richie happily. Let's travel everyone said Ash, so they all travelled on Suddenly an explosion happened Pikachu , piplup and torchic were caught by team rocket. Now what will you do said James and Jessie. Meowth now Pikachu is within our grasp u cannot do anything twerps.

Time for the anthem said Jessie and James. Is that a voice I hear Twerps gather in one space Across the stars Down the wind Taking chaos at a break neck point Jessie's the name James taking loser down in flame Were team rocket and were in your face!.

Give back Pikachu said Ash Angrily, Seviper Come on Out You too Carnivine said Jessie and James, Seviper and Carnivine used haze and Needle arm on ash.

Suddenly May Went on fire for the first time ever, Wait what's going on with the hoenn region twerp said Meowth in shock, How dare you hit Ash Said May on a Raging fire Anger. What the Said Max and Brock in shock.

May Jumps and kicks Carnivine Making it Faint, That was Blaze kick by may wow said Max and Brock in amazement , Teach you to mess with Ash Ketchum, May Brings out Blaziken and commands it to use Fire Punch , Blaziken uses fire punch on both Carnivine and Seviper , Pikachu is Freed and , Ash Do not intervene , Huh why May said Ash. Blaziken use hyper beam said May , Blaziken uses hyper beam. No no no We lost again said Jessie , Don't we always said James , Meowth damn you blaziken Were blasting off Again!.

Team rocket goes flying. We did it blaziken as she returns her Pokémon and goes to the Pokémon centre where they sleep the night there, May Couldn't sleep so she walks over to the balcony looks back and smiles at Ash Sleeping, Huh am I having a crush on Ash She thought to herself.

Ash Suddenly Woke up, Whats Wrong May asked Ash. Me Nothing Said May Happily. Pika pi (She is hiding something from u ash) Said Pikachu. What are you hiding may said Ash, Me nothing im just you know gazing at the stars , ash laughed Brock and max woke up, and suddenly Ash looked at Pikachu and told him to go to bed so Pikachu did.

Those two are hitting it off said Brock and max, as they fell asleep too. Ash looked away for a second May noticed and suddenly out of nowhere Ash got kissed by her , Ash Was Amazed and blushed at the same What the , what was that for asked Ash. Ah well I err um nothing said woke up , Ash Come with me for a sec they went to a corridor , Ash May Likes you that's why okay, Huh well okay Said Ash in amazement. Ash Returns into The room as may is all quiet , May its okay said Ash Quietly, May Smiles and goes back to bed as does Ash and brock until Morning.

Max wakes up and starts training with his Fryion against a local trainers beedrill waiting for the others to wake up, Beedrill use Twineedle said jack , Dodge and use quick attack said Max and beedrill faints after the attack. No way impossible nice going kid said Jack. Jack returns his pokemon and shakes max`s hand as jack leaves out to the forest. Fryion return said Max, Max goes back to bed and sleeps.

Ash Wakes up and goes into the forest without Pikachu, hmm I wonder that's strange a light from the other side there what is it asked Ash, Back at the Pokémon Centre Pikachu woke up and noticed ash gone so he woke up brock and max as they started running out to the forest for him. Blaziken try again blaze kick said may who was in the forest already, good work said May. Ash was still walking around team rocket noticed him without Pikachu, Huh no Pikachu how strange said James quietly. James it's not strange said Meowth and Jessie but James disappeared before they said anything, James walked up to Ash, Hey Ash said James. What do u want James from team rocket. Listen I want you to have this okay said James, What is it asked Ash who was curious.

It is the Pokémon Gyrados it knows flamethrower I hid it from Jessie because I didn't want to use it against you.

Okay thanks James see you around said Ash Happily, James quietly retuned to team rocket, where did u run off to asked Jessie and Meowth , me nowhere special lets catch that Pikachu. May was then caught up with max and brock who were looking for Ash. They started looking for him then team rocket appeared but james hesitated doing the anthem, James what`s wrong asked Jessie, not you guys again Ash you okay asked Brock and may. Go Fortress , Pikachu Stay back you too fortress and you May and Blaziken , Go Gyrados , What Gyrados how did he get that asked Jessie , James Smirked Go Pikachu said James, What the heck said Meowth, Everyone was shocked , Ash you ready Brock and may were shocked. Gyrados and Pikachu Thunder said James and Ash on Jessie and Meowth James exited the balloon Traitor said Jessie and does it feel now Jessie

I will be a trainer not a theif I will become a trainer for the Urhus league said James. Ash and The Group were shocked and James was invited to party with them as they continued their journey onwards to blaze city Coming soon Origin of Moltres Chapter two.


	2. Origin of Moltres

Now the gang decides for a lunch break with James parting way with team rocket he started getting ready for the Urhus league by training against Ash and his Pikachu. Go Pikachu said James, Max was amazed James had a Pikachu. Alright volt tackle Pikachu, Ash`s Pikachu powered up but missed when James Pikachu used dig on it undoubfully fainting Ash's Pikachu. Wow no way Pikachu you alright asked Ash.

Pika pi (Yeah I guess.) nice work James said Ash who shook his hand as they ate there lunch a wind blew and everyone was blown away by Jessie and Meowth. Ha ha this time no escape twerps you two traitor said Jessie. They all fell in except may who saw ash falling in , May out of nowhere , no one touches my best friend , she grabbed Ash and fled to a nearby cave.

Ash and May fell to the ground ash was unconscious may was okay with a sore leg, Ash Wake up said May, she couldn't wake him so she laid beside him never leaving his side.

I hope Ash will be okay Whispered May. It became morning and ash did not wake up suddenly May gave him a huge kiss on the lips and he woke up , she went on blushing, huh what the said Ash who smiled.

What you just do may said Ash, who me nothing said may who walked away.

May what did u do you can`t lie to me said Ash calmly. I kissed you because you wouldn't wake up said May , what you did wow said Ash happily. Now let`s find the others and Pikachu said may but before she could go Ash grabbed her and kissed her on the lips. Huh oh wow hi ash I guess thanks said may who blushed.

Okay let`s go May said Ash as they wondered off. Huh whats this a cave said May, Ash had a look it had an ancient artefact of Moltres the legendary bird pokemon.

Ash we have to go into this cave to get to the other side said May. So they both went in the cave and started the search for the way out of the cave. What the hell Moltres`s inscription said Ash in shock. Huh wow it says

All Those who favour power of birds

Flight is the gain of power

We legendary birds live in 3 different locations

I am moltres fire breathing bird of M.T Pyre

The Cave of Flare is my own territory and if seeker need the truth

They must seek the one who breaks the truth until the world

Turns to the hero of Ash

The chosen one who breaks the cursed wrath of the legendary bird Zapdos.

May and Ash finish reading the inscription.

Wow interesting , hey ash is this true you're the chosen one asked May.

Um well you see I was the one who brought peace to the world with lugia to stop the three birds before said Ash , Wow you did that's amazing said May happily. Lets go find the others quickly said Ash , they quickly start running until they are stopped by a familiar foe named Lugia. Lugia what the heck you're here said Ash shockingly, Ash Ketchum you're here too I see and this is may is it well im honoured , may smirks at lugia happily.

I know where the other guys are but we have got to hurry Lugia was trying to get them out until a war began between Zapdos and Lugia. Not again with this Zapdos said Lugia, You will fight me now you ocean freak said Zapdos.

Ash and May Ran for it as the two had continued fighting but they were stopped by Articuno who soon was fighting with Ho-oh . oh no what do we do said May may whats going on said Brock and the others.

They got away from team rocket said Ash, we got birds attacking this place we have got to stop the war and quickly.

Ash you take Drew and may with you to the top and find moltres quickly said brock as the others looked in shock. We have got to do this.

Suddenly the building was collapsing Ash alongside may drew and dawn who decided to come too headed to the top of m.t pyre for Moltres.

Hope it's up these stairs guys it will be the only way there said Ash. Ahh help me Said Dawn and May who were getting struck by lighting when the three legendary dogs were fighting where they were Raikou attacked Dawn and may,

Oh no not them too said Drew angrily. Raikou stop this nonsense please said May yelling at the top of her lungs.

Raikou went for another Thunderbolt and zapped May and dawn. Suddenly three pokemon up above the platform they were at was Arceus , Dialga and palkia and giratina fighting.

No not them as well will the horror end said Ash as the group headed upwards more. Dialga goes for roar of time arceus dodges it but may gets blown almost off the stairs, may u okay said Dawn who was worried yeah I guess suddenly special rend knocks dawn and May down to the floor , huh Dawn and may Noo! Yelled Ash at the top of his lungs.

Drew listen you need to grab may and dawn and get them out I will go to the top and confront Moltres said Ash confidently.

What but he might kill you said Drew in a honest voice. I have no choice it`s either that or we all die anyway the world of pokemon is not to be destroyed Moltres is our hope now go Please said Ash Angrily. Okay you got it said Drew seriously who left ash to go for the top of M.T Pyre, meanwhile Drew attended to May and Dawn, you guys have got to get out said Drew it's going to blow down and crumble said Drew , What oh no it can't be Said Dawn Dramatically

May you got that said Drew but before Drew could get a word in May flew past everyone including the legendary pokemon with her newly caught pokemon Darmit , as she was that fast drew was amazed then she finally caught up to ash, huh may what the hell said Ash in confusion. Can`t let my best friend have all the action said May with a wink on ash. Ash blushed as they continued up the big mountain for moltres. Suddenly they Arrive at a gate and Ash was stunned about it , how do we get in Ash said May unhappily , Ash was out of ideas but out of nowhere darmit said a secret thing and the Gate opened up out of nowhere.

May and Ash were surprised as the Gate opened up a big flash of light Happened and a mystical bird was sleeping in its eternal Slumber then suddenly another earthquake happened as the battle bellowed them intensified and Moltres finally Awoke.

Narrator:What will happen now that Moltres has awoken ,What will unfold with Ash and May as the story continues on.


	3. Psychic & Dark Combine to Save the World

Narrator:Last time we left our heroes the Legendary Pokemon were attacking each other and Drew asked Ash to go get moltres but much to their surprise May caught up to Ash with her new Pokemon Darmit which unlocked the door to Moltres , now that the fire breathing bird is awake what will happen now.

Moltres Wakes up to see two trainers who approach it,

Who dares disturb my slumber said Moltres Furiously, I am Ash and this is May said Ash, Wait a second May from the hoenn region said Moltres surprised. Yes I am and this is darmit said May confidently. Okay I have heard of you and Ash Ketchum the chosen one you saved us birds from a threat before but this threat I cannot fight it

because my power is not as great for this so you need to find the pyramid and bring forth the magical Deoxys only his power can stop the events and bring peace to the world once you do this I will finish them off until you come back I shall wait I bid you farewell said Moltres fearlessly.

Okay we will do this Moltres said May and Ash happily, as May got on darmit and ash followed with his friend Suicune who was fighting but it decided that he was going to help by riding him to young travellers finally made it back to drew and the others, Hey guys we are off to deoxys then moltres will help us catch ya later said May ,she flew light the speed of light and ash followed , the others looked at each other in shock.

But they caught onto may`s pokemon and followed them up stream, You guys are getting too much heavy so ill run with ash while you take darmit said May. Everyone was shocked as they continued up, Ash yelled May. Yeah what said Ash calmly, I forgot to give you something before we go anyfurther said May nervously. What's that may said ash who was confused.

Um well err I stuttered May, Quickly what is it asked Ash nervously as well. May leaned forward and pressed her lips on his cheek then gently let go as she winked at the end they continued, Ash lets go said May nervously who ran , Ash was in silence and blushing heaps for 10 mins then finally caught up. However little did they know that max watched them he was shocked , then suddenly

Deoxys was their Meditating in its shield sleep, Deoxys Wake up please said Ash Yelling at it.

Yet Deoxys was silent still , May even tried but to no answer deoxys remained silent until May and ash remembered back with brawly the gym they started meditating so may and ash started meditating with deoxys until the explosion happened with the legendaries down below Deoxys Suddenly woke up.

What are you two doing here said Deoxys Furiously, We are may and Ash remember Deoxys u got to stop them From destroying this world Please said Ash Calmly. Yet Deoxys Refused to help until may spoke then Deoxys remembered them, Ah may and Ash ketchum I remember now you guys helped me before with rayquaza and now I fear your threatened by this terror okay I will help you and so will Lucario okay Ash Ketchum said Deoxys.

What the Lucario it's you your back said Ash in Amazement, Hello Ash now I will contact Moltres telepathically right now.

**Meanwhile At M.T pyre where moltres was waiting.**

Huh Lucario and Deoxys are contacting me said Moltres , Moltres we are ready come here now so we can get started on the plan to finish this said Lucario telepathically. You got it I will be there in an instant said Moltres who flew straight away from his mountain to Deoxys palace to discuss the plan.

**Deoxys Palace**

Ash and Deoxys waited patiently until suddenly a burst of flames appear on top of Deoxys palace and Moltres appeared but before they could talk the legendaries made it up to the palace and started fighting , the others also made it up their too. Entei started fighting Raikou and the other legends.

Deoxys didn't know but Mewtwo along with mew came and helped Deoxys. We have to stop the nonsense now Mewtwo said Lucario, Yes I see that, Ash Ketchum you are to help me okay said Mewtwo. Sure Answered Ash, The Epic battle was about to begin Legendarys of different Regions were about to fight for the survival or destruction of Pokemon.

Narrator:How will This Come out now Survival or Destruction of the Pokemon World To Be Continued.


	4. Secret things Happen

Narrator: Last time we left our heroes they saw Moltres But he couldn't help them so now they saw deoxys who could the eternal Epic fight is about to begin with mew and mew two there as well how will it unfold.

Mewtwo and the other pokemon begin on what is amazing as they fight the others out of nowhere Lucario knocks every single legendary on their ass but they get back up and attack Lucario, Ash said May who was smiling , Yeah What may said Ash seriously. She kissed him again but this time ash tricked her and actually made out with may , max and the others were shocked. The two trainers stopped and Ash finally stopped them from fighting in the battle yet Arceus disagreed and started attacking again. Arceus used hyper beam on dialga as Mewtwo used psychic on lugia. May suddenly got out of her blushingness and told darmit to go back to its pokeball. Darmit Returned to its pokeball and Pikachu thunderbolted Lugia which stunned it abit, Zapdos used electro ball on Pikachu knocking it out ash got ice beamed by articuno, What oh no Ash said May gasping. Suddenly a flying Pokemon Appears as Charizard melts Ash from the ice beam, thanks charizard now lets save the world said Ash to his Charizard. Arceus and Others Stop this all you want is peace we will give it to you please stop cried Ash and Charizard.

The legendaries speaked for a few seconds until… , Fine we will stop this but let this be a warning to people like team aqua and magma and especially team rocket you got that said Arceus with rage. Everyone nodded as the legends cleared out. Arceus Returned the place to the natural order as our heroes made it out of the cave safely. Well we finally made it out guys said Ash Happily but when he looked around only may was there Pikachu was gone too, they must have gone ahead Ash said May happily. Yeah we better catch up and look a forest up ahead we better be prepared said Ash, May agreed to that so they set up camp for the night and were going to search in the morning for them. But Ash Couldn't sleep so he brought Charizard out of its Pokeball, Charizard we need to go to the Blaze Yard said Ash to his pokemon , Charizard was confused but ash got on him little did they know Richie was awake , Ash were you going asked Richie But before he could say anything ash flew off on Charizard,

**Meanwhile at Camp**

I Wonder why ash Flew off Thought Richie, Gary Oak eventually woke up and saw Richie confused so he walked over to him, What`s wrong Richie Asked Gary. Ash He flew off on charizard his gone now said Richie who was worried, Don't worry Ash will be fine said Gary. I suppose your right said Richie happily. Then the others woke up except for may when Richie told them they were shocked.

**At the Blaze Yard**

Charizard dropped ash at the mountain as they continued in

Charizard we are here because it's the home of all fire types said Ash seriously, Charizard was amazed as he looked around. Charizard look its your history said Ash, Charizard was stunned at the ancient stuff on the wall, he found out Blaziken was a ancestor of him.

**Back At Camp**

Well it is Strange said Brock who was concerned, Max didn't notice where may was they were still figuring it out, Suddenly May got out of bed and brought out her salamence and flew towards blaze yard the others were shocked when may left without her other pokemon so max collected them. I cannot believe this now she is gone said max

**Meanwhile In The Air**

I Wonder why ash Would have left thought May, Salamence was worried too. I think his at that place Salamence said May who heard her pokemon roar at the sound of the place , may was scared but remained calm as they landed on Blaze Yard`s Mysterious Garden as they enter inside.

**Inside of Blaze Yard**

Wow this is Interesting Said May who then saw Charizard looking at the diagram on the wall. Charizard what are you doing asked may , Charizard looked and saw Salamence and roared at it to look at the diagram , meanwhile May looked for ash and noticed him asleep on a bench inside the cave. Ash , Ash Wake up Yelled May, Ash Woke up. Yeah what`s up May said Ash Seriously, Why did u leave everyones worried Said May angrily, Because I had to give Charizard a fire proof Lesson said Ash seriously. Huh said May who was confused, Bring Blaziken out May Said Ash seriously and camly. Okay then Said May who brought her pokemon out, Blaziken Roar as it looked around saw diagrams of fire ancient stuff so Blaziken was intrigued in it. Wow it must be something said May who was amazed, May whispered Ash. Yeah what`s up Ash said May, Well I was wondering would you like to participate in Blaze cities Contest said Ash Seriously, May had a huge smile. Of Course I want to Ash Thanks for asking Said May Happily, Cool well That's Good then I will get some shut eye see you in the morning said Ash who yawned as may agreed doing the same thing. They were about to sleep until

Richie and the others saw the fire pokeon looking at the ancient stuff they were all amazed at it even brock who saw nurse joy there but didn't once notice her. Then when Richie turned to look at ash there was only one sleeping bag and Richie was confused, hey guys may left right how come only one then said Richie , Brock Smirked and opened it to see May and ash Making out which shocked everyone even max. Eww that's so wrong said Max angrily, They Both got shocked so they went to sleep quickly but brock and Richie got them both up, Stop Faking you two we know you like each other said Brock smiling. Its not funny said Max angrily, Max take a chill pill said Gary.

Were sorry said May who was blushing heaps alongside ash who was too.

Narrator: Things happen in Special Places don't they what mysteries Lie ahead To be continued


	5. Max and Ashs Group unlikely battle

Narrator: Last time on Pokemon Urhus we saw the heroes enter the mysterious Blaze yard but they wernt happy when brock uncovered that ash and may were making out , but in the task at hand the Blaze yard is the home of fire types lots to continue now.

So You two what`s the story here huh said Brock happily, Well this is the fire pokemon``s palace and this is the ancient stuff you would be interested in brock that is why I left said Ash seriously. Really ash or did u want to make out with my sister jerk said Max in fury, Max Cool it man said Gary Coolie. Fine Said Max Sadly, so this place is fire type palace said Richie who was curious, Yeah Richie it is One of the greatest places ive seen said May. Richie said Dawn, Yeah What`s up dawn something up said Richie. Suddenly Dawn Grabbed Richie and pinned him to the wall and started making out with him , Richie was shocked when they were finished. Wow that's something different said Richie in Confusion, Yeah well hope you like it buddy boy said Dawn who was beyond blushing madly. Brock laughed at Dawn`s comment. Let's go to Blaze city guys said Max happily and they all agreed on it so they all headed outside the cave and headed south to Blaze city.

**In The Fiery Forest**

Wow so this is Different of a forest said Max happily, Gary smirked until they saw a legendary past so Ash Brought is Pokedex out as it said this... Gankebi the Rock Pokémon it comes from out of space and has mystical Rock abilities even able to use thunder said the pokedex to everyone. Wow unbelievable a legendary Pokémon already said Max Excitedly, Gary was also amazed but sooner or later the group decided to depart and out of nowhere James decided to turn on them and joined back with Jessie and Meowth who laughed

James why asked May and max sadly, Twerps are boring said James.

Let's do the motto said James to Jessie and Meowth

**Prepare for Trouble and make it double said Jessie and James  
to protect the world from devastation**

**To denounce the truth of love **

**Jessie & James is the name said Jessie and James**

**Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light surrender now or prepare to fight said Jessie and James **

**Meowth dat is right said Meowth.**

Team Rocket Yelled Richie & C.O

Yeah twerp your going down this time said James evily Pikachu your ours this time said Meowth. A Big machine was controlled by team rocket who took Pikachu from may who was holding ashs Pikachu. Give it back team rocket said May angrily, Hahahah never said Jessie.

Go Blaziken and said May who released her pokemon from the pokeball. She went to attack until a electric pokemon appeared, Whats that said Max who looked at his pokedex . Gigawatt the electric type pokemon when lighting hits it it can charge 700,000 watts of power on any foes around it. Wow said Everyone except when they found out who it was… Ash Commanded Gigawatt to use Volt Shock which was blocked by team rocket , Twerp we stop all electric moves sucka said Meowth. Grr how about this Gigawatt Hyper Beam said Ash , Team rocket were scared as they blasted off, Were blasting off again said Team rocket. Pika pi said Pikachu , you okay Pikachu said Ash. Pikachu nodded happily, Okay Good riddens to team rocket thanks gigawatt said Ash to his Pokémon .Gigawatt Giga Said Gigawatt. Guys we have got team rocket finished now said Ash cheerfully, Yeah Let`s go Ash ill tag with you while the others go shopping for supplies said Max which the others agreed to as they headed off.

**Max and Ash`s Group**

Hey Max so did you like gigawatts fight with team rocket said Ash kindly, Yeah he was awesome the way the electric move was shot was cool man my pokemon are good but not that good said Max sadly. Max you will come great in time man said Ash happily, Yeah I guess your right, Hey ash can I ask you something asked Max ?. Yeah Max What is it asked Ash? , Well can we have a 2 on 2 pokemon battle now said Max cheerfully. Yeah sure let`s do this but we need a ref first said Ash but out of nowhere Gary emerged and said he will be the ref so The Match was on Ash Vs Max.

Narrator: Now Max and Ash are having a rival battle what will happen find out soon to be continued.


	6. Serious Trainers Think Alike Dawn & Ash

Narrator:Last time on Pokemon Urhus Ash And Max Decided to Have a Pokemon Battle and gary emrges as the ref what will happen lets find out now.

Richie & Misty`s Group

So hows the contests going dawn asked misty?, There going swell my last festival was great couldn't be better said Dawn Happily. Richie smiled at misty, Whats your problem little boy said Misty in a cute way. Richie Blushes intensely , Misty Laughs at him. Any way so dawn what are you doing next asked Misty?. But before she could answer Team Rocket Arrives on the scene and Meowth has a big machine which sucks misty and Richie up and auto ties them too. No Misty Richie I got to save them but how said Dawn in her mind.

Meanwhile Back at the pokemon battle field

Alright Ash lets do this 2 on 2 battle lets begin said Max. Alright this is a 2 on 2 battle with one subsuite allowed begin said Gary calling as a ref, Go Fryion said Max Happily and the Pokemon Fryion Gave out a roar as it appeared ready for battle. A Fire type okay then , Go Gigawatt said Ash and a big Electric pokemon came out. Quick attack Fryion said Max , Fryion Started running but Gigawatt with its speed dodged it and then Gigawatt use Hyperbeam Said Ash yelling a command. What Hyperbeam oh no you don't Flamethrower Fryion,Fryion Breathed fire while Gigawatt threw his hyper beam blast at Fryion the big explosion happened. Both pokemon are unable to battle neither one wins continue the battle said Gary. They Return their Pokemon until Team Rocket shows up and sucks gary up and brock who just arrived as well as max. Ash was all alone , hahaha Now we got you twerp and pikachus next , Meowth Grabs a big air hand which sucks all of ashs pokemon and pokeballs. Hey give that back said Ash in Anger. Try and make us Twerp Said Jessie and james. Now off to the boss after we get you, Meowth prepare to suck up ash when dawn appears and saves ash for the first time ever. Dawn you're okay said Ash calmly. Yeah these goons took my pokemon but what they didn't know I caught two pokemon one that obeys me and one that obeys Ash, Ash Was Confused. But before they could make a move those pokeballs got sucked up too. Dawn was angry clenching her fists. Ash put his head down under his head. Ash whats up asked Dawn in confusion. Dawn lets become Heroes once again said Ash Smiling like never before. Okay but we have no pokemon tho said Dawn who was sad ,but Ash patted her on the shoulder , Don't worry we will do this together said Ash happily. Dawn blushed a little, Okay im ready said Dawn. Good Let`s do This Said Ash, how do we do this Ash without pokemon said Dawn. Gankebi go and use psychic on the arm to punch Meowth said Ash & Dawn Together. Pikachu and Piplup managed to get out , Alright lets do this Ash ready said Dawn. Ready Said Ash, Together Pikachu and Piplup used a move called thunderpool which is Whirlpool and thunder combined and Team Rockets Machine blew up and they blasted off. Team Rocket is blasting off again! Wobberfett said Team rocket and Wobberfett. Everyone was safe they all went to the pokemon centre and Ash and dawn went to the guest room. Dawn Thanks for Saving me today said Ash Happily, Your Welcome Ash anytime anyplace smiled Dawn. Ah okay said Ash who rolled his eyes, Dawn laughs at ash, am I driving you crazy ash said Dawn curiously. Ah well no not really said ash calmly, Yeah let's get some shut eye said Dawn happily, Yeah suppose we should dawn night said Ash. Night ash said Dawn after his reply. But in an odd way Dawn couldn't sleep, man what`s wrong with me I cannot sleep said dawn in her mind, Dawn walked out to the balcony and turned around to see ash confronting her she was stunned. What are you doing up asked Dawn?. Well I could ask the same thing about you what's up asked Ash. Well I admit I miss being in contest but it was you that helped me work out with it man you the best Ash said Dawn happily who then hugged Ash. Dawn It`s okay we can travel again if you want said Ash calmly, you mean said Dawn who was excited but tears came out to as she hugged him again.

Meanwhile outside of the pokemon centre May was walking around then bumped into an old friend Named Drew who she had contests with. Drew hey said May smiling , Why are you out here shouldn't you be resting said Drew. Couldn't sleep what were you doing said May, I Was well I was um training lied Drew. Your lying drew I can see right through you said May she gave him a friendly punch to the face. Drew just smiled, Thanks for Helping me with the contests Drew said May happily, Any time any place may said Drew who shook hands with may as they departed.

Back at the Pokemon Centre Max was sleeping along was Brock as well they were exhausted but one trainer couldn't sleep which was Ash`s long time rival Richie. Man I keep thinking of Kanto when I faced Ash that was great times so much memories man said Richie quietly, Misty heard him tho and came over. What`s wrong Richie asked Misty who was concerned, Well its nothing don`t worry said Richie, Tell me now or ill step on your foot or worse kiss you said Misty in a foul mood. Anything but that okay ill tell just please not that said Richie who was scared of misty. Richie started to speak but stopped so misty stepped on his foot, ow ow ow that hurt misty your mean said Richie. Well tell me now or ill drag you into the forest said misty angrily. Okay I think I miss ash there you happy said Richie calmly, Misty then calmed down and was worried about what he said. Richie I knew that you miss him a lot because his your friend old friends tend to miss each other. Richie smiled, Yeah they do and it was great seeing you to as well whispered Richie to himself but Richie didn't know misty heard again. Really Richie said Misty happily, ah you heard me oh no said Richie. Misty smirked and hugged him then let go and she went to bed, Richie was in shock at what happened but he too soon went to bed and slept.

Back in dawn and Ashs room they were hugging all night basically, Ash was wondering why Dawn never let go he soon found out Dawn fell asleep in his Arms and he was shocked. Wow never noticed that before from dawn said Ash who lowered his capped and seriously checked if she was okay and then nurse joy came in. oh were you in the middle of something asked joy? Oh no she fell asleep when we were hugging that's all said Ash calmly, well ash she misses you a lot that`s why said may who had just arrived in the door. Ash was confused , what do you mean may? Asked ash, she likes you Ash said May. Huh of course she is my friend you know said Ash happily, May was dumbfounded are you really that dense you cannot see the fact said may.

Fact of what said Ash who was confused, I Think dawns in love with you silly said May, Ash laughed. Yeah well I am not in love with anyone I am Ash ketchum The Pokemon Trainer not a boyfriend got that said Ash who went real serious. Richie from the other room woke up and entered ash`s room. Oh I see Dawn hugged you right said Richie who smiled , yeah nothing happened between us tho said ash seriously. Yeah good luck with that, oh I heard that you almost got kissed by misty if you didn't tell her what was wrong said may. Would you keep quiet I already got stepped on by that witch said Richie. Misty was awake and heard him down the passage, Misty was behind him. Um Richie watch out said May sarcastically, huh what oh no said Richie in shock. Call me a witch huh Said Misty Angrily, Suddenly Dawn woke up. Huh what happened Ash who sat down with his cap down. You fell asleep dawn in my arms while hugging said Ash calmly I did said Dawn in amazement, Yes I need to go out for a walk and clear my mind said Ash. Dawn and Misty and Richie were Walked out of the Pokemon centre and it started to rain he went over to a local swing and sat on it. Man what a crazy day said Ash in his mind, suddenly Richie appeared in front of ash. Ash you okay mate said Richie who was worried about his best friend. Yeah Richie I am okay just thinking that's all said Ash, Yeah I have been too got to tell ya that misty girl is one crazy girl said Richie Laughing, Ash Laughed Your not the only one man she is nuts said Ash happily. Im nuts am I said Misty furiously who appeared in front of them, oh boy best time to run pal said Richie yeah agreed said Ash. So they Ran For it away from misty who followed the around the swings, may came out and was surprised max was awake along was brock, let me join may likes to wear ashs underwear said Max smartly, May was blushing but furiously ran after max. how dare you little brat ill kill you misty and may were after the boys. Oh god not again things will never change said brock. What do you mean brock said gary didn't you say last night you wore dawns socks said Gary who smirked , What! Said Dawn in furious mode, oh crud said Brock who got chased after Dawn. Ash and Dawn sitting in tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g said Gary teasing Dawn then ran after Gary furiously.

The boys finally got caught and were in trouble Max apologised for his actions so did the others but Ash did not apologize instead he walked away calmly Ash Get back here said Dawn and Misty furiously. No I am not going to be subjected to your schemes see ya later said Ash Smartly. Dawn calmed down and walked over to him. Ash What`s up something is bothering you I can tell your suffering said Dawn. Ash Started Crying , Huh why u crying Ash said Dawn who was even more sad as him. I miss butterfree said Ash sadly, misty also calmed down along did may , Ash you have to let go said Misty calmly. I cannot do that misty its my pal I miss him too much to care said ash Sadly. Dawn smiled okay ash its time I tell you Butter free is , she then whispered in Ashs ear. Ashs tears stopped and he

followed Dawn inside. You guys stay away from our room for abit okay said Dawn seriously, They Agreed but were confused

Inside Dawn and Ashs Room

Ash Here Blow this whistle said Dawn, Okay said Ash who blew the whistle and out of nowhere his butterfree was back to him Ash was in tears of joy, Thank you Dawn I will never forget this said Ash happily. Dawn was happy for him the butter free, Dawn and Ash Hugged little did they know the others walked in and they were so happy for Ash. Okay time for bed butterfree return to your pokeball said Ash happily as it returned to its pokeball the others went to bed along did dawn and Ash but they were not asleep. Ash I hope you liked what I did it was special for you I know you miss it a lot said Dawn. Yeah thanks for it Dawn said Ash happily who went to sleep. Dawn went to sleep as well but little did Ash know she hugged into him and slept till morning when Ash woke up his eyes popped out when dawn was awake. Hi dawn said Ash Gulping, Yeah Ash I tend to do that I hug into people sometimes hope that's not a bother said Dawn seriously. Its cool said Ash smiling, Cool okay well are you ready for today since were close for that gym badge said Dawn. Yeah Dawn I am excited for the gym badge said Ash as they set out the others soon joined them on their way to The Gym of Blaze City.

Narrator: They continue their way to Blaze city for the Gym Battle


End file.
